ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Keevee Kaiser
Keevee Kaiser (born October 14, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, currently working in UPW. Early Life Keevee Kaiser grew up a professional wrestling fan, he loves tot ell stories of how he would paint his face and strap on tassels and run around his house like The Ultimate Warrior. It was what he always dreamed of, but for a 130 pound kid who never worked out, and wasnt the most athletic person in school, everyone told him he would never make it, that he was too small. "Be A Referee" they told him. But He knew he could do it, he had something to prove, and even after his parents had a divorce and he was forced to move to Las Vegas, he still worked to his goal, he wanted to usher a new wave of superstars, those who were called "too small", to give them a chance. Wrestling Ionic Wrestling Federation He got his start in The Ionic Wrestling Federation. They story is, he won a contest where IWF Starts came to visit his school, and talk to the kids, and all that fun stuff. Part of his deal, was a meet and greet at an event at The Thomas And Mack Center. He was 16 at the time, but after a few loopholes and talks, he ended up with something he didn't expect, a contract. He would quickly become a fast rising star, and start a wave of young talent coming in ranging from Stephanie Styles to "O-Higga" Sanjay Baral. He gained maby allies and rivals, his biggest rival being Andy Structible, they would never get along until IWF's demise, and still don't to this day. He formed what would be his longest running relationship to date there, with Stephanie Styles, however after she left him, he started going into a dowward sprial, and his carrer became in jeporady. He Won every title there was to win in IWF, and accomplished most of his carrer records there. He stayed in IWF, until its demise due to politics and fighting amongst managment on how to use talent. He still keeps in touch with one co-owner, Vincent Lyons to this day. Looking For A New Home After IWF's demise, Keevee Kaiser followed suit and went with most of the talent to The Hybrid Wrestling Alliance, where he would turn on his ex girlfriend Stephanie Styles for the first time, mostly due to his current relationship with his new female valet, Dyann. IWF would crumble, and Kaiser continued looking for more work, various federations he signed up for didnt keep his interest. The Badd Wrestling Alliance became his home for about 6 months, and he became their Triple Threat Champion, and made friends with Heaven Heckler, but their schedule was too tough for him, so he put in his notice He did however make mends with Stephanie Styles when he was signed to work with her in The Renegade Wrestling Alliance, however they slapped him with a "Savage Shark" gimmick, in which he would prentend he was a shark. He soon got sick of it, and after his unmasking, he didnt get the push he promised, as it went to Zachary Lyons instead. He would spend a couple years bouncing around federations, finally finding The HWL, that seemed like a nice place to stay. Honor Wrestling League/Lions Road Pro Wrestling Keevee Kaiser left his country and moved to Canada for a while, thats where HWL came in. He got a call from Teddy Davis Sr. And 2 weeks later, he made a debut defeatiting Black Dragon for the TV title. After a feud with HWL badboy Blade, he would find his new home, as Blade and his partner Titan showed acts of unprofessionalism and walked out of the federation, claiming Kaiser was being pushed too fast. He proved to deserve it however, and started up a stable with The Dynasty, which was the tag team of Will Pettner and Joel Robinson, they called themselves The Upstarts. The Dynasty won the tag titles shortly after the group was formed, and even though Kaiser lost his TV title in a triple threat match to Eddie Weiss, he would win the Honor Title in the same match from Zelenka, since it was a double championsip match. He held The Honor title for about 4 months, and Will and Joel kept their gold proving the groups dominance, he lost it to The Ravaged, when Joel and Will turned on him. However after a feud with them, he moved on a quest...for The HWL Heavyweight Championship. He never won it, however he had what he considers the greatest match of his carrer during that time. A one Hour epic with then champion, X Dragon, in which due to the 60 minute time limit running out, it was declared a draw. Kaiser then went on, and played a good guy for a while, but never got over well enough witht he crowd as a face, so he turned again, this time teaming with Sean Nichols and Jake Demarte to form "Absolute Power" the group vowed to destroy HWL unless their demands were met. They had backup from a street thug called Ice. They won Juinor Tag titles as a group, and were one of the most talked about units. When Alpha Championship Wrestling and HWL had a tournmaent, ACWs best 5, and HWL's best 5, Kaiser was the third person selected by HWL, just after X Dragon, and The Ravaged. He however lost in round 1 to ACW's #1 pick, Alicia "Atomic" Kitsune. HWL then became under new ownership and called itself "Lions Road". He had mld success there, but when told IWF was having a special show and possible comeback, he went back to the place that made him. It would turn out that IWF didnt go over as expected, and ended up as more of a tribute. Landers Tournament, 4WW and Retirment When 4 Winds Wrestling Came along, Kaiser rekindeld his feud with Stephanie Styles, losing a street fight to her at Broken Hearts, due to interference from a masked assisslant who was going to be reveled as Josh Lazlow, but the federation never got that far. Kaiser wanted a break, but decided to participate in a tournament held by Zane Landers that he was invited to. Kaiser made it all the way to the finals, but lost once again, to Alicia Kitsune. He moved to Japan after this to take his break, and learn some more about pro wrestling from the japanese Maple Leaf Wrestling Alliance He made his return to MLWA, making a new unit called "Neo-Nightmare" alongside Esix Cordero. After a while, it was reveled that Cody Cross was in on it as well, and Cross turned his back on Roaring Melody and long time friend Teddy Davis Jr, to align with Kaiser and Cordero. They went on to break honor codes and have a love/hate relationship with the fans. Esix was released from contract, so they replaced him with Kudo Yasuda, and soon after that, The Dark Carnival, a tag team consisting of Twitch and Eddy. Announcer, James Miller was reveled as the mastermind and worked with them to take Neo-Nightmare to the top. Despite winning a shot at Canadian Heavyweight champ, Kaiser would not get the job done, and never won the championship. Cross was set to have a shot at MLWA Champion, and old stablemate of Kaisers, Jake Demarte, but MLWA closed before he had the chance. XCWA Keevee Kaiser is now in XCWA, rekinding his feud with Josh Lazlow that never came to be back in 4WW, Lazlow has Stephanie Styles and Aaron Swaim backing up him, and Kaiser has been getting in cheap shots left and right, and working a new "Messiah" type gimmick. Rebirth of HWL Keevee Kaiser rejoined HWL when it was reborn, being managed by James Miller, he lost his first match to Dr. Phate and a few weeks later walked out of the company without notice, Kaiser has since stated this to be the biggest mistake of his carrer. UPW Recently Keevee Kaiser signed a contract to UPW. After a discusson with best friend Aaron Swaim, he agreed. It appears his brother Marcus Kaiser will be making his debut as well, and the two are expected to be a tag team. Kaiser stated "My brother is breaking into the business, and I'm going to help him become successful, this run will be to give him the rub he deserves. Hes very talented and I think the fans will enjoy having him. Championships stuff Wrestling Information Theme Music :* "California Love" Tupac Shakur (IWF Era) :* "Fuck It"(I Don't Want You Back)" Eamon - (HWA Era) :* "Megalomaniac" Incubus - (Indy Years, Savage Shark Etc) :* "Minority" Green Day - (4WW Era) :* "Pimpin All Over The World" Ludacris -(HWL Era) :* "Ghost Ride It" Mistah Fab - (MLWA Era) :* "Animal I Have Become" Three Days Grace - (HWL Rebirth) :* "Dufflebag Boy" Lil' Wayne - (Current) Commonly Used Moves Finishing Manuevers Non Kayfabe Facts Known Close Friends In The Business :* Stephanie Styles :* Aaron Swaim :* Josh Lazlow :* X Dragon :* Cody Cross :* "The Heir" Marcus Kaiser :* "Fly Boy" Jesse Abercrombie :* "Dangerous" Kyle Hilfiger :* "O-Higga" Sanjay Baral :* Jason Caine :* Victoria Caine :* Jake Demarte :* Will Pettner :* Joel Robinson :* James "Nemesis" Exeter :* Sean Nichols :* Vincent Lyons Sworn Enemies In The Business :* Andy Structible :* Justin Sane :* Zachary Lyons :* Blade :* Titan K K K K K K